Full of Pain
by Rena-Child
Summary: What if Eggman didn't tell Knuckles that Sonic was after pieces of the Emerald? What if he told him something else? SK and there is Amy bashing! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anyone like that *sniffles* I ONLY OWN THIS FICCY!!! To bad ne? It's not even that good!  
  
A/N- Okay. This is based kinda in SADX k? Instead of Doctor Eggman saying that Sonic is after the master emerald pieces, he says something else that really upsets Knuckles! It might be changed a little cause I don't remember how it exactly goes. (Wow what a bad summery) Anyway. Don't you think that Knuckles's Japanese voice is really sexy? For some reason I just thought of that when I was playing the game. Do not worry I am odd. I guess you could say this is slightly AU and oh yeah. I forgot one minor detail. IT'S YAOI!!!! That means boy/boy so if you don't like it, don't read it! I personally think this is the cutest coupling (screw Amy and Sally. for some reason I just don't like em. I got a reason for Amy but not Sally) and the coupling is very obvious! So. Please R&R and let's get this show on the road! Flames will be used to feed my cute pet Migil, the phycotic high demon! (If you don't know read Demi at fictionpress)  
  
"And Sonic." Knuckles froze. The way Eggman spat his friends name made his blood run cold.  
"What about Sonic?" A menacing smile appeared on the doctor's face.  
"He won't live to see morning." The red echidna was shocked in to silence. Eggman, who obtained the desired reaction that he wanted from Knuckles, left as his laughter rang through the empty room. . Moments after the madman left, the guardian recovered some sense as he thought about Eggman's words.  
"Won't live to see morning. ne?" This sparked a peculiar feeling of dread through out his body. For some reason, Knuckles couldn't put this aside as a weak threat or lie; that Eggman was telling the truth and Sonic would escape from his life forever. His heart turned into an empty void at the thought. Knuckles would never allow the blue hedgehog to die, not while he was alive to protect him. "I better find blue boy." Knuckles said quietly to himself as he tried to remember where he last saw him; the Mystic Ruins.  
  
The train ride was a quick one as Knuckles sat in his seat, the feeling that something terrible was going to happen kept edging at his mind. As soon as his transportation slowed to a halt, he leapt from his chair and flew off of the deck which served as a station platform. Knuckles saw Sonic, his blue quills standing out on the top of the small hill that he and Tails were perched on. Rushing to the place where his friends were, he opened his mouth to call out their names but immediately shut it again. There, hovering above Sonic was Eggman. Had he tricked Knuckles again; put him into a small panic so he could take the pieces of the master emerald that he possessed? That was what the guardian started to believe until he saw Sonic collapse in a small heap, unable to do anything against the crazed doctor while Tails was too petrified to move. The boy had grown up but he wasn't ready for a situation like this. Just as Eggman lowered his hovercraft to reach out to Sonic, Knuckles ran in impulsively and for some odd reason, jumped on the maniac while cursing at him. Eggman was so surprised that he somehow threw Knuckles off and sped away, ignoring the fact that he forgot what he had came to get. The echidna quickly recovered from his meeting with the solid ground and walked over to Sonic, trying to cover the worried tone in his voice. "Sonic. Hey Sonic are you alright?" Sonic looked up at the guardian with his trademark smile though Knuckles knew it was to hide his pain.  
"Of course I'm fine Knux! What do you take me for, someone like you?" The echidna dismissed his words though they did sting him momentarily. The hedgehog tried to stand on his quivering legs but they weren't enough to hold his entire body up. Collapsing onto the floor once more, he decided to just sit. Tails walked over to them with an apologetic look on his face, as though the whole thing was his fault.  
"I'm sorry Sonic." Once again, Sonic flashed a grin at both of them.  
"Why should you be Tails? I was just tired and so I fell. Nothing wrong with that now is there Red?" He challenged Knuckles. Knuckles slowly shook his head. If Sonic was going to act as if there wasn't a care in the world, then he didn't need to know what Eggman had said to him. Well. as long as he kept an eye on the impulsive hedgehog for the next 24 hours that is. Sonic noted that Knuckles was looking at him in an odd way, making him uncomfortable. "Yo. Knucklehead! What's the matter with you?" The blush was unnoticeable on the red echidna's cheeks and he once again praised whoever passed down the color of the family.  
"Absolutely nothing. Are you sure you're okay Sonic?" Sonic nodded stubbornly.  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again! I'm fine! Do you see me passed out on the floor with a look of pain on my face?" Knuckles grimaced at the thought though his expression was hidden from Sonic's view.  
"No. no I don't. I was just checking okay? There is no need to be such a jerk about it!" Knuckles huffed and then stalked away to the only place he could call home.  
"Ne Tails. Did I say something wrong?" The small fox just shrugged as he nudged himself under one of Sonic's arms and started to help him back to his workshop.  
  
*** Sonic's POV  
  
"Of course I'm fine Knux! What do you take me for, someone like you?" Fine? That was the last feeling that I had on my mind. I knew I wasn't fine even before Eggman showed up but, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I have to be strong for everyone, even if it kills me. I fought the urge to smile ruefully. In this case, it just might. As for Knuckles, of course I didn't mean those words. I just can't show even the smallest sign of weakness around him or he might actually take advantage of it. Yes, the words hurt to say just as much as they were for Knuckles to hear and I hated doing that to him. Even though everyone thought we were some type of arch nemesis, I still hated to hurt him. When I see pain flicker in his eyes from the cruel words I say, then I feel like a real jerk. Knuckles deserves so much better then what I could ever offer him as a friend.  
"Absolutely nothing. Are you sure you're okay Sonic?" No I'm not okay yet I still refuse to let down the small masquerade that I had set up; I'm strong and nothing anyone says or does will hurt me! If that was true. then why did I feel such a deep aching pain whenever that red echidna's eyes showed any sign of sorrow or suffering? Why did I feel like I was the one who inflicted it all? Nothing else matters to me if you're hurting but why was I the one who always shoved you away if you're trying to help or even worst, seeking comfort? The pain that is coursing through my body is unbearable, both physical and mental. But, once again I play the hero game.  
"I told you once and I'll tell you again! I'm fine! Do you see me passed out on the floor with a look of pain on my face?" That was what I wished I could do, just pass out without a care in the world. I would have welcomed the dark with open arms as long as it took me away from your pain- filled eyes and the agony that filled my lungs everything I took a breath. And then, you're answer to my sharp, sarcastic statement.  
"No. no I don't. I was just checking okay? There is no need to be such a jerk about it!" You left with a small dust cloud following you as you ran as fast as you could away from this place; and away from me. Don't leave me alone to deal with the pain. Please come back Knuckles, I'm sorry.  
  
A/N- I am so sorry if they seem really REALLY OOC! I tried but I don't really know what would happen and the odd thing is, I seemed to focus more on Knuckles and Sonic in the POV then on the pain he was feeling with the illness! Well. anyway, like or hate? Burn or Keep? Please R&R to tell me this stuff k? If I get enough reviews then I will start being serious and finish this fic k? That's ONLY if I get enough reviews! Thankys 


	2. When Amys Attack

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own sonic! Who do you think I am? Sega!? Right.. I wish and the I could do all the Yaoi things to the characters that I wanted!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! No. I'm just a lowly fic writer.  
  
A/N- Wow. three reviews and I'm already writing another chapter! Guess I'm desperate for the reviews. Sorry if the chappy seems short but I have a small attention span. It seems POVs are easier to do then normal ne? THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED!!!  
  
*** Knuckles POV  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid!!!!" I screamed as my fist was sent through the stone wall that was in front of me. I welcomed the biting pain as it slowly seeped into my knuckles (A/N- Knuckles! ^^) and gradually made its way down my arm. Why did he have to be like that!? All I was trying to do was offer a little concern but the insensitive bastard just pushed me away! I cursed at myself and my weakness. What was it about him that made me absolutely insane whenever he came up in a conversation; made me protective and jealous at the same time whenever he paid more attention to our damn enemy then to me!? What power did he have over me that I didn't understand? Shaking my head in dismay at my state of mind, I decided to try once again and talk some sense into Sonic. "I don't want it to be my fault if he dies." I said aloud to no one in particular, just to hear a strong voice with reassuring words that I didn't believe. Truth be told, Sonic won't die. Not if I have anything to say about it.  
  
********* Tails was oblivious to the pain that Sonic was feeling. For all he knew, the blue hedgehog was sleeping peacefully on his couch, occasionally twitching at an unknown dream or nightmare. The young fox bustled around his small kitchen in an attempt to create something for their evening meal. A soft moan was heard from Sonic, causing Tails to stop momentarily to check on him. Glistening beads of sweat slid down his cheeks, ending their journey at his chin and down his throat. Thinking he was too warm, Tails removed the blankets covering Sonic and placed them on the floor thinking that he would clean them up later. Once again focusing his attention to the task of cooking, the fox started to hum for the house was quiet without his companion's normal remarks on how the food smelled and once again he was interrupted. The knock of the door was barely audible but his sharp sense of hearing detected the small sound. With a sigh of annoyance, Tails once again removed himself from his cooking and walked over to the wooden door. With a quick flick of his wrist the door was open, revealing Amy.  
  
****** Amy's POV (Beware, AMY BASHING!!! I'm going to make her seem like such a ditzy ignorant freak)  
  
Tails looked even cuter today then yesterday! I think that he and Sonic are the two most handsome people in the world! Oh. and Knuckles, can't forget him. For some odd reason, a twinge of jealously courses through me whenever I see the kind of relationship that he and Sonic have. Of course, my hero will always see me as number one; no one can ruin that. My fox friend led me into the kitchen making sure I was carefully quiet when I passed by Sonic. He's soooo cute! I pranced around smelling all the things that Tails was making and I giggled at the realization that everything cooking was just chilly dogs! Silly silly Tails ^_^! I sat in a chair in the next room but was still in distance to create small conversation. Of course, the subject turned to Sonic once words were out of my mouth. "Isn't Sonic just dreamy???" Tails looked at me with a small sneer of disgust. Now that I think about it. I think that same look was on his face when I walked through the door! Naw, Tails would never do that was what I came up with when I thought about it. I decided that it was quite late and that I should go. I left my small basket for Tails and Sonic to eat filled with small heart shaped things (I love hearts!) and then skipped on my way. I tried to kiss my blue hero on the forehead but for some odd reason, Tails stood protectively in front of him with a tennis racket, looking somewhat sadistic. Oh well, maybe tomorrow! "Goodbye Tails! I'll see you later!" And then I walked with a bouncy step out of the house.  
  
******** Tails's POV  
  
Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Ditz Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Scary Annoying Annoying Annoying Annoying Annoying Annoying Annoying Annoying Wait. Where is she going? Not that I'm not glad she's leaving but that smile on her lips was. some.what.. UH OH!!! I reached for the closest weapon I could find and stood in front of Sonic while thinking STAY THE HELL AWAY!!! Good. leaving pink annoying hedgehog. wait. is that smoke? THE CHILIE DOGS!  
  
A/N- Eh heh. that is why I never write humor. Everything that I create always seems to come out somewhat Angst. I know that when I was doing the Amy POV that my writing turned somewhat juvenile but there is an explanation to that! I hate Amy so much I just decided not to spend any time on her! Her voice is annoying, he outfit is annoying, her obsession on Sonic is annoying. HER PART IN THE VIDEO GAME IS ANNOYING!!! Is this clearing things out for you? Tails I thought was pretty accurate. I think that he secretly hates Amy just as much as I do. I think Sonic does to!!! Always trying to hang on him the little b**ch I know the quality in writing is really bad and also that the story is short so sorry! Just continue to read please! And it will turn fluffy. as soon as I find the correct place to input it k? 


End file.
